


I'm Not Complaining

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Malia and Lydia forget Stiles is there, but Stiles' isn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Complaining

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt asking: starts off Stalydia, but then Malydia sort of forget Stiles is there, but Stiles aint complaining.

Stiles was behind her, thrusting slowly and peppering kisses along her shoulder as Malia kissed her, fingers circling her clit and making her moan. Lydia’s fingers found Malia’s hair, tangling in them as Malia’s hand moved lower, fingers pressing against her cunt.

 

She opened her eyes, as Malia’s fingers slipped inside, Stiles stilling momentarily behind them. She moaned against, this time louder as Malia slowly pumped her fingers in and out, while Stiles resumed thrusting inside her ass. Lydia threw her leg over Malia’s giving her more access, fingers moving down Malia’s side, gripping her hip tightly.

 

Malia kissed her again, tongue slipping between her lips. Lydia groaned, pulling Malia closer, the other woman’s fingers thrusting faster inside of her. She barely noticed Stiles slipping out and moving away from them, too caught up in the way Malia was pleasuring her.

 

Wanting to return it, she let go of Malia’s hip and began fingering her, Malia moaning into their kiss. It was hot and needy and Lydia couldn’t help how fast she came, pleasure crashing over her, coursing through her. “Malia!” She called out, body shaking as she came. “Oh God, Malia.”

 

She opened her eyes as she felt Malia’s fingers pulled out, watching as the woman brought them up to her lips and sucked on them. She heard a groan behind her, startling her and looked over her shoulder to see Stiles with a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it as he watched Malia.

 

“Oh my God, I forgot you were there, Stiles,” Lydia laughed, fingers slowly pumping inside of Malia again, the woman rolling closer to her and pressing kisses against her skin. 

 

Stiles laughed, then groaned again, hand pausing momentarily. “I’m not complaining.” Malia chuckled, pushing Lydia’s fingers away and giving the woman one more kiss before crawling over her and into Stiles’ lap. Lydia rolled to her other side, watching as Malia rode Stiles, fingers moving down her stomach as she felt herself becoming aroused once more.


End file.
